true Love Changes YOU
by RavenLovesLugi4ever
Summary: lugi largo is in love! Find out with who. REALY AWESOME FIC! Please R&R  that means read and review i just learned lol be nice cause I am new at writing fics. oc lugiXoc lots ofxovers.
1. Chapter 1

**true love part changes YOU! Part 1**

**athor's note:**

Pleese be nice to me cause I never wrote a fanfic before. This story has my character Raven in it just like the name on my acount. I love lugi from repo which is probabaly the bast movie i have ever seen in my whole life it is so funny and great. ZD (get it? cause it's repo!) I love pave too but lugi is the best. I don"t like graverober much cause he is always sleeping in dumpsters and he is a drug dealer but LOL I gues he is ok.

Lugi and his family belong to Darren Smith and Terrance Zdunich and Darren lyn Boussman and Raven belongs to me!

Sorry it is not very long I see some peopele on here with stories that are so long ! they are hard to read.

– **Z – **

Lugi largo was in love. He new he was cause he was always happy and he never ever wanted to kill people not even a little bit anymore. Like he got told by a genturn yesterday that he was going to have to got o the place and get his own coffe cause they were out in the repo center but he didn't even stab her or anything. Because, lugi largo wus in love!

Raven was a genturn she was realy goth like how everybody else is in repo and she had long black hair with green in it at the bottom and she had cloths all from hot topic and had on black lipstick always andrealy thick eyeliner painted her fingernails bloodred. Her eyes were reallt realy blue like water and she was wearing a wite dress like the genturn do in the movie only not with the red thing tied on her eyes cause she wore glasses. Even thow she was only 16 she was a genturn beczause she was realy smart and had gone to collage already. She was prettyer than amber (who isn't so pretty cause shes paris hilton)

She was so **prettyt and beautiful **that lugi had fallen in love with her the very first time he had seen her. But he had a problem! How did he telll the beautiful woman in his dreams (he dreamed about her a lot and itwas realy romantic ) that he was in llove with her?

**find out next time if lugi can tell raven how he feels. I am open to all sugestions about how to write this cause even thog I think it it realy good peole have different tastes. Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**true love changes YOU! Part 2**

**athur'snote:**

**um, some people said that the last chappter was not good but they all left anonimus reviews so I can't talk to them even thogh i have questions for them. who is mary sue? somebody said Raven is Mary Sue and I am very confused by this. I wish that the people who review would leave me reviews that were not anonimus so that I could talk to them adn ask them what it is they mean about.**

**I read this very careful before i posted but no one told me what is was I did wrong exept for things that make no sence. **

**Help?**

– **Z – **

Raven Dlackwing was in love. She had fallen in lovve the very first time she had seen lugi largo, who was the son of rotti largo her BOSS. She new it was bad to fall in love with you bosses kids but lugig was so hot and gorgus. Not like thhat dirty smelly man in the alleyway out back who was tryna sell zydrate to everybody all the time like whn he tried to sell it to her that morning. The company should have arest him but everybody new that amber was atticed to zydrate and was HAVING SEX with him to get it from him cause her dad wouldn't give her thot that was realy gross cause he was so dirty and sleeped in the dumpster out there all the time even eating food from is.

Amber's dad was smart. Raven thot. Realy smart not to give amber drugs, only andidiot would ever give drugs to amber sweet. She was such an attic! Zydrate was good and hellped people who had had surgury but only if you didn'ttake a lot of it! As a genturn raven realy hated people who used too much zydrate cause they made it hard for all the people who need the drug cause they make some people think it is bad.

And lugig's other brother was crazy and lliked to wear other people's faces wich was just scary and realy bizare!

lugig thogh was realy hot. She lieked lugig a lot and how he was always taking off his shirt and stuff. But, there was a problemeb! Even thog lugig was hot& gorjus he always liked to kill people and raven did not like that at all.

OH NO!

Ther was lugig now coming down the hall to her were she was! 'raven lugig said I am in love with you!'

She had to thinl of something to say to him!


	3. Chapter 3

**True love changes YOU!**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write,and I think it is a lot beter than the ;ast one were from the things people said. I like the people who leave me nice reviews they are awsom lol!**

**I wrote this in school cause it was boring and just library class i tried to make this chapter better by adding a part at the end there will be more with him find out who 'he' is ZD!**

**please be nice to me some people have been kind of mean they said this is liek a terrrible thing called 'my Imortal' or something that was about harry potter! this is not harry potter this is repo! and then somebody talked about walls or something lol! what does that mean I am not talking about walls here? and the story is called true love changes YOU so Lugi will act diferent here it is in the name!  
**

– –

'I love you to blurted raven but I don't know how to tell you this lugi, I can't be in love with you cause you are always killing people and I am going to be a doctor!'

'but raven you are so beautiful that I love you so much and will not ever kill anyone anymore I don't even want to! Lugi sAID.

'is that true? Raven asked.'

'yes it is true I loveyou so much that I want to marry you!"

'of course I will marry you!' raven yelled and she thew her arms around lugi's neck and kissedhim on the mouth with he tongue.

She was so happy! She was going to get to marry lugi largo who was the man in her dreams forever and she would be with him until the end of time because thier love would be timeless & eternal!

But then there was a sound …

it was strange wirring sound …

and in the middle of the hallway a big blue box apeared. The door opened and it made a loud sound like a creak and from inside the box that lookd realy small came a man. Only he was not aman, he was an alien and his name was nown to Raven.

'raven I need your help no one else can help me! There is something wrong in the universe something with all the suns and the stars and the moons and the planets adn it is not right!' 'doctor? What is is you want? She asked'


	4. I can name chapters! ZD ZD is great

**true love changes YOU!**

**Hello un even thogh a lot of people have being mean I am still going to write because I know my story is good and I know raven is a good character and I weill help you all to see this. She will not me Mary Sue any more her name will be RAVEN! i am trying realy, realy hard now!**

**this chapter is very long too (100 words longer) and things happen like people told me thay needed to. You will find out soon how raven came to be in repo!**

**i describe things here also.**

**i am not gonna answer mean people who review this cause they are mean!  
**

– **Z– **

'who the frick are you yelled lugi (see that is in character cause he would do that to people who he meats! He does not curse only cause I am a Christian and I dont say those words or use them, god doean't like it when you do!)

'I am the doctor! Said the doctor I am the last time-lord on earth or in the universe and I am from the future and I am hear becaise Raven can help me with something I need to do!"

'revan is not helping you at all' lugi shouted. 'she is staying here with me. Not going with some guy with a bowtiy and stupid hat!'

'do not be jelsous lugi said Raven the doctor is just my friend.'

'please Raven we don't have much time, you are the only person I know who can help me with this this!'

'doctor what is wrong?'

'it is too hard forme to explain just please come with me!"

raven looked at lugi and saw that he was looking realy murderous and evil at the doctor like he wanted to kill him. 'can lugi come as well?'

the doctor looked at lugi like he never had seen him before and stared at him hard and he thot. 'will he be a problem?'

'no he will not, raven said not if he want to be getting marryed!'

'ok you can come said the doctor only huurry it is the dalics! (sorry I am gessing cause I don't know how to spell thatactually lol!)

'the DALICS DOCTOR! Oh, we must go quickly said raven and she ran to the tardis and opened the door with a souns and went in.

'how the he** do you know Rave? Lugi asked the doctor staring at him.

'I met her when she was a little girl and she was very small. She had no parents and I took her in until I found a good place to put her. She is very smart. How do you knowraven?' the doctor demanded from him with an angry countanence.

' I am getting marryed to her,' said lugi.

'hmm I will juge that! Doctor said, I am like her dad.'

'are you guys coming so we can go and fight the dalics or not? Raven called from the tardis door that she had cracked iopen so she can yelll from it loud.

so lugi and the doctor got into the tardis and lugi was surprised at how big it was like how everyone always is thot doctor. even thogh all he did was make and angry face at it like me was mad at it for being nig or something i don't know.

'so wher eare we going' raven asked hppily.


	5. THE DALICS ATTACKS!

true **love Changes YOU**

**athors note:**

**I am not going to respond to people who have nothing to say to me my mom always says that if you don't give up and you love jesus you will suceed at everything so I am listening to her not you random people lol! My name is NOT TARA YOU ARE PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET AND I CAN'T TELL YOOU MY NAME! **

**I googeled the Immortal story and this is NOTHING like it that story makes no sence and is dumb nd is in Hary Poter which is stupid. **

**And what is so funny about amber being a drug attic you think tha tis funny you are sic!**

**this chapter is long to so no complaining about it being short like someplace did!  
**

**- Z –**

'we have to rucsh to' the doctor shouted we must go!'

the doctor ran around the tardis pushing buttons and yelling things just like old times thot Raven.

'But where arewe going to doctor?"

Before he could answer the tardis made it's noise like wiring on the show and landed. Thay all go to the door and the doctor opened it being all dramatic.

'welcome to ba-sing-say!' he yelled and raven and lugi looked and saw a huge city and it looked sort of asian like maybe japan. They were on a markte but no on was out to sell things like fruits and veritables or cabbage cause then a robot came and shouted 'EXTERMINATE' and the people were running with terror!

'what the he** are those stupid robots they look like papper shakers this is stupid!" growl lugi at the robot.

'they are not STUPID yelled doctor loudly shouting, they are the most dangeous things in the history of the universe thay were made by davros and all the want to do is kill and to exterminate!'

'well I think I could take one! Lugi yelled back at him.

No' raven yelled to answer, you cannot no one can stop them!"

'then why does he need you to be here ?' lugi asked, 'if no one can stop them why doeas he want you here let's go home so we can get marryed who cares if some Japanese people die?'

'I CARE! AND IF YOU WANT TO MARRY ME YOU SHOULD TOO!'

'I am sorry Raven I will not say stuff like that again.'

'it is ok I forgive you cause I love you,' ravan answered and she was about to kiss him but then …

'EXTERMINATE' YELLED A ROBOT COING OVER TO THEM WITH THE PLUNGER AND THE GUN ABOUT TO GET THEM AND KILL THEM.

Raven you can stop them,use you powers!' doctor yelled.

'but I have not done so in a very long time how can I I don't think I can eben contole them any longer they are so hard to use!"

'Yes you can! I know you can before it is too late.!'

So Raven started to glow and to light up like there was a lightbilb in her brain and she started to fly over the grownd over the where the robot was and here eyes were all white and then …

**find out next time! See was that bad I don't think so L:OL! ZD I can write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**true love changes YOU!**

**Some people have gotten even more mean then they even were before ever! They called me 'troll' which is somebody who acts stupid + ignorant they say and I that is mean! you people are the meanest peopple I have ever met! if no one gives me good reviews then I willl stop posting in this story NOOOWWW!**

**I am not a trol and I am not stupid and I am 14 and I can sperll!**

**you just don't see how good it is so I will keep writing till you do!**

**also you will lwarn not to be mean and call perople bad names like troll. It is something I willl teach you all! it is something that everyon who is in 1st grade nos and respects other people! Much better than you people do my drother nos to do this and he is 6 in fist grade and a beter person than all; you people together are at all!1111111**

**enjoy the story**

– **Z – **

raven eyes burned like with white fire and she sored in the air over the robot.

'Wath is going on? Lugi asked!

'since Revan was young she has a power thatnone can exclaim said doctor 'it is the power to be able to control the elements of earth fire windf and watter!'

Raven was not listeing to them because shewas too bussy shooting fireballs at the robots whi were melting and screaming from the fire and also ice and wind at them. She made the gound open onto a hug hole undre one of the dalic robots and it fell into the hole then she put firein it and it melted. She made one fly hight in the air and then smash it on the ground which was not concreet but was hardllike it. Soon all of the robots were dead!

The peeople of ba-sing-say like the cabige man and all the people who sold fruit and vegitebles came back out and the went to her. She feel on the gournd and the light went out in herso she didn't glow anymore and then the people went around her.

'you all are goin to move!" lugi largo yelled at them and looked so scary that they did. He ran to raven to see what was wrong with her and if she was ok.

Raven was fin and in a few seconds she opened her eyes again and they were normal blue instead of white glowy. Lugi was so happy tha the kissed her cause she looked so beautiful like this.

What happened?' she asked in her quiet voice.

'I dunt know you went all glowy and flew and killed the robots, said lugi ' I am so glad you are safe!'

a little kid in the group came and said ' are you the avatar?"

'No, said Raven who is that?' I don't know who.'

'You can use all the elemts just like avatar ang!' said antoherperson.

'but that is imposible,' said another one.

'Well we just have seen this andshe killed the robots, yay!"

"Sshe is our savyor!"

Raven didn't know what to say so said, 'who is ang?'

Just then another person came, he was bald and tall, and hot. He said 'I am.'the


	7. THINGS ECSPLAINED PART 1

**true love changes YOU!**

**Athorsnote:**

**I am NOT going to stoop writing this cause I thot about it and if I do tehn you will all win and I will not let all the mean people who say I am a trol and raven is a mary sue win! you are not going to win! I am going to finish writing this just like I wanted to before. And dinosar stop flaiming me!**

**This story makes sence but since people keep sating it does not you should know raven blackwing is an oc and she was in repo in love with lugi. when she was a little girl she was an orfand who was found by doctor who and who he rised till he found a safe place for her. That was in repo! And now lugi loves her and they went to ba-sing-sa (from avatar duh) and now they are with ang who is older. Doctor doesn't like lugi much. Katara and ang are married too.**

**And that is what is happeing! See irt is easy to know about! You say I am stupid well I think you are since you have not understood the story!**

**Z –**

"i am the avatar, avatar Ang,' said ang.

'Well, I don't no who your but what was the thing that I just did raven demanbed. '

'You were in the avatar stait I think but this is very impossible you no, said ang. Let us go someplace inside so we can talk.'

'ok' said dictor.

Lugi and doctor and raven followed the avatar ang into a house that was clsoe by to them and that they went into. Inside there was a woman who had really blus eyes and was pretty with blacdk hair and was in blue.

'ang who are these people? She said.

'I dont no they are travelers I think but they did ithing that they could not do the girl went into the avatar stait!"

'I am the doctor said the doctor, 'and this is Raven she is like my daughter since I found her as a child a lone and raised her till I found a safe place for her to go.'

'welcome to ba-sing-say said the women. 'I am called Katara. Who are you?"

'lugi frakin largo;' said lugi angrily like e usualy did.

'you do not talk to my wife like This said ang!'

'I talk to everyone like this! Said he.

'lugi stop being like this! Said raven!

Lugi listen but seemed very very angry about it.

'I am sorry he is very angry sometimes, she said.

'it is ok we all have faults.' said katara who was nice.

'ok but what is the avatar?' said raven.

'the avatar is the master of all the elements together of earth fire wind and water. There is only one avatar and he is charged with manetaneing the balance between the four nations that are all represented by the elemts they can use and uses all the elements together. There is only one avatar and is reincarneted many times again and again so you see you are impossible.' said ang.

'but I exist said raven si I must not be impossible. Are you sure about the thing you say?'

'yes I am I am the avatar and I know that is what the avatar stait looks like you were in the avatar stait.'

'ok but then how can I do this?' raven asked' I never did it before?'

'actually you did once when you were a child and we were in dangeer. You feel uncontentious and you didnt remember' said docvtor. 'but I wanted you to do it again so I bough you here to fight the dalics. '

'you knew and you nevrer told me!' raven yelled then ran away and was crying to the tardis. Lugi went after her.

'nice fraking job, doc!" he snarled.


	8. the end IS HERE BUT A SQUEL SOON!

**true love changes YOU!**

**Autor's note:**

**HELLLOOOO!**

**Well tnnis is almost half done now and I am very very happy with hos it is going now. Itt is making me happy to share the story of raven with other peopple. I hope evertyone is also happy with iy too and is enjoying it. **

–**Z –**

** 'raven what is wrong? ' lugi asked when he saw her in the tardis. **

** Ravem was crying like a lot, and she had tears all down her face and was sad. **

** D**octor was like he is my father," she said. "but nw he has been lying at me,cause he said that he did not know who my parents were.

Just then, the doctor showed up, and he said "amber, let me exclaim!"

"You don't ge to explain!, amber yelled at him,"why didn't you ever tell me who my father was? And my mother who is I guess that woman Katara?"

"i did not know until you were older, when you protected us with your Avatar powers. You are the Avatar too."

"But there is only one Avatar!" luigi said.

"Yes, there is only one in this world, but when I visited here a long time ago, I met amber, and she was homeless and lost from her paerents, sop I took her away and then she was not in this world so her Avatar [powers activated. She can contole the elements of earth fire wind water and heart."

"Wow this is amazing!"

"But why did you not tell me, doctor?"

"i was not sure, that I whyi left you in repo world while I did resurech. I had to find out who you where. It made me so sad to leave you, since you arelike a daughter to me. But I found you real parents, and brought you here to them.":

"Well,m OK I guess I forgive you deoctor."

"i am so glad, my daughter!" the doctor and amber had a huge hug them, and Lugi looked kind of jealous, but knew that they were partent and kid, so he wasn't really. And that Amber still loved him.

"Thnlk you doctor for finding my true parents, but you are my dad! Amber said..

the doctor smile,'I am so happy that you say that, Amber I was afraid you would want to leave me.

Never!" amber shouted.

"Then do you want to come traveling with me? I do not have a compantion."

"Of course, dad! But only if Luigi can come too he is my fiance."

the doctor looked at luigi hard, before he said, "OK., but he has to beagve."

"He will, Amber promised.

JUST THEN, AN ALARM WENT OFF IN THE TARDIS! THE DOCTOR RAN TO ANSWER IT, BECAUSE IT WAS A DISTRESS CALL!

"JACK SULLY NEEDS US ON PANDORA!" HE SHOUTED. "WE HAVE TO GO IMEDIATELY.


End file.
